Out of place
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Lyra moves in to a new school hoping to just fit in and she finds a small place where she may be able to just do that despite her intrests she may even find love. PLEASE REVIEW :D


**Hello reader thank you for coming to check out my story I hope you like it reviews would be awesome :D please also feel free to follow me on twitter the link is on my home page**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Thre3 .net/u/3369937/Thre3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee :D or the song **

The car pulled up to the school I looked at it a churning feeling in my stomach as the weight of arriving at a new school and all the hurdles that played before me, once again I would be seen and ridiculed for what I liked and the fact that I didn't belong well what they said I shouldn't be interested in because of my birth place and the colour of my skin, to put it simply I was an anime freak.

I had learnt the Japanese language and I could now speak fluently and …sing, yes I sung although I never let anybody know after all I'm sure it would just attract more attention than I wanted and I already had enough to deal with. After all the un-wanted attention in the last school is what had pushed me to move to a different school in the first place my parents had seen the change in my behaviour and they eventually figured it out and decided to bring it up with the school which eventually resulted in me getting even more un-wanted attention that was a made up of verbal and physical abuse.

So here I was in the car my hands holding tightly to the books that rested against my chest as I took a gulp saying a quick goodbye to my mother before getting out of the car my head bent down my hair falling over my eyes a I made my way through the front doors ignoring the people around me.

I continued to walk through the halls I could feel peoples stares after all to them I probably looked like a completely out of place, I gasped as I bumped into someone my books falling from my hands and onto the floor a curse leaving my lips following with a muttered apology as I bent down to pick my books up a sigh leaving my lips

I heard the person I bumped into shift their shoes coming into view, I looked up to find a girl with brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion as well as a smile that made me shiver inwardly for it was too happy for my liking. She looked down to my books and I saw her smile widen if that was even possible I saw her eyes widen slightly and it seemed she became somewhat excited over something she had scene.

I followed her gaze to see that she was looking at the song lyrics from one of my favourite vocaloid songs which was a voice synthesiser program that was made in japan. I was confused why she would get happy over seeing some lyrics she probably couldn't even understand.

"You like music" she said getting down to the floor so she was in front of me picking up the sheet of paper her eyes scanning over the page her brow furrowed obviously because of the language barrier.

I nodded "yes" I said quietly not particularly wanting to be any louder

"Can you sing" she said a little more enthusiastically this time

I looked at her I felt she was being a bit nosy for my liking but I decided to put it aside because she was at least she was talking to me instead of throwing insults at me or physically attacking me, so with a small sigh gathering my books and standing up so I was at full height I answered

"Yes a little but, I don't think I'm that good, why do you ask?" I said my eyebrow raising slightly my curiosity growing

She let out a small sound that screamed happiness clapping her hands together before she looked my straight in the eyes her expression now serious

"You should try out for the glee club" she said I moved back a little because her expression and her tone where a little overwhelming

"Um… ok yeah sure I'll give it a try, but am I allowed to do the choosing of my song" I said looking down to the paper in her hands

She followed my gaze and looking back up with a smile handing the paper back to me

"Of course you can well I'll come and get you at lunch how does that sound" I nodded and that seemed to be the answer she wanted because after that she spun on her heel walking off before disappearing within the crowd of students that filled the hall.

I sighed making my way to class thinking about how this was an eventful first morning at my new school and wondering what the glee club would be like.

The day went smoothly and there was no problems for me at all which was good, it was now lunch and I stood in front of my locker waiting for the person that I had met this morning, I didn't have to wait too long because she came a minute after I had placed my things in my locker.

She grabbed my arm and dragged my through the halls and to a room filled with people, my eyes scanned the room and I gulped slightly looking at how many people there where I mean it was defiantly more than I was expecting.

"Ah Rachel there you are, Oh who is this" a man said as both me and who I now knew as Rachel walked into the room

I was guessing that he was the teacher and I gave a small nod introducing myself "Hi I'm Lyra it nice to meet you" I said bowing slightly out of habit

"So Lyra, have you come to join the glee club" he said making his way over to the two of us

I nodded

"Yes but I was told you had to sing first" I said looking at him slightly confused wondering if he was going to let me just waltz on in and join without seeing is I had talent or not which I don't think I did I mean the only singing I have really done is when I have my songs playing in my room and I just can't help but sing

"Of course, well then please do" he said giving me a smile

I caught sight of a set of speakers that I could attach my IPod to so that what I did

" I would like to warn you all that the song I'm about to sing is not of the English language so I took the liberty of printing out the translation although I don't think there's going to be enough for all of you " I said handing out the piece of paper so they could share between them

I pressed play the song INSANITY starting up

.com/watch?v=6PHpCywCcIA (English translation in video)

Hajime to owari no iranai imi

Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to

Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?

Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara

Konnichi wa, watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara, anata

Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku

Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN

Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai

Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara

Konnichi wa, watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara, anata

Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka?

Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai

Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai

Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou da

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Yami ka? Hikari ka?

iNSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

sAnIty

Mou mienai kuro

pUrIty

Motto nagai hibi

sAnIty

Sore mo shizumanakya

"sAnIty"

tte nandesu ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukeru

I finished and I looked around looking at everyone's faces they all looked shocked

"That was amazing" the teacher said giving me a smile and outstretching his hand

I placed my hand in his, he shook it, I looked over to Rachel a smile also gracing her features her thumbs up

"Welcome to the glee club Lyra" he said giving me hand one last shake before letting it go, a smile graced my lips as I looked at the people who sat in the room realizing for the first time in a while I actually felt like I truly belonged.

**THANK YOU for reading I hoped you enjoyed it please feel free to review I would love you for it but please do not flame for nobody wants that and I'm sure you wouldn't like it on your work, helpful critism is welcome**


End file.
